Harbinger Skill Tree
Active This is a list of all of Harbinger's Active skills. For Ley's Active skills, only those that are Technique or Special can be hot-keyed. Extra can be activated through commands and Effect works passively. Summoning Skills Special Shove Quickly summons Bastion Mary to rush through enemies. Similar to Spin Dash, but without having to have Bastion Mary summoned. Special Bastion Summons Ley's dog, Bastion Mary, to attack enemies. Mary Bastion will attack on it's own, but also when you use one of it's Extra skills. The summon lasts until you die, or until it dies. It is possible to have both Garouille and Bastion Mary summoned at the same time. Effect Bastion: Increased Speed Increases the speed of Bastion Mary. Effect Bastion: Strength Increases the base HP of Bastion Mary. Extra Howling Uses Bastion to howl and confuse enemies and do some damage. The two second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Input: X+↑ Extra Spin Dash Uses Bastion to quickly spin and charge forward to inflict damage. The two second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Input: X+→ (Assuming you are on the left.) Extra Spin Drop Uses Bastion to drop down and hit your enemy. Homes in if they are close enough. The two second cooldown for Bastion's Extra skills activates. Input: X+← (Assuming you are on the left.) Special Grim Hand Summons the foot of Taurus which crushes everything in a big area. Even enemies out side of the initial range of the foot may get hurt by the stomp, which acts like a JUMP for enemies. Ley's Abilities Special Uncertain Air A small black orb damages enemies. If the enemy is close enough, it will home in on them. Effect Uncertain Air Hit Count Adds one extra hit to Special Uncertain Air. Special Tear Drop Summons Big Eye 1 to shoot two lasers inwards that cross. Technique Barrage Opens a portal from where Big Eye 2 chases enemies. Upon contact with enemies, or after a few seconds, Big Eye 2 will explode. Effect Explosion and Effect Dark Sight add effects to Big Eye 2. Effect Explosion Makes Big Eye 2's explosion bigger and do more damage. Effect Dark Sight Makes Big Eye 2's explosion also cause a debuff that makes it harder for the enemy to see. Special Center of Gravity Sucks enemies in (teleports players) into a summoned gravity field which explodes after a few seconds, altogether causing pretty good damage. Passive This is a list of all of Harbinger's Passive skills. All of Ley's Passive skills are Effect. Effect Jump Attack Spin around with summoned knives to hit enemies. Input: Press Z anytime in the air. Effect Dash Attack Shoot the web after doing a dash attack. The direction of the web can be changed before shooting it. Input: →→+Z Effect Dash Attack: Increased Distance Increases how far the web is shot before it disappears. Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Increases the the rate the AP gauge recovers itself. Effect Amount of AP at Start Increases the amount of AP you have when you spawn. Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance Increases the chance of getting a critical hit. Bastion.jpg|Bastion Center of Gravity.jpg|Center of Gravity Explosion.jpg|Explosion Grim Hand.jpg|Grim Hand Howl.jpg|Howl Jump Attack.jpg|Jump Attack Shove.jpg|Shove Spin Dash.jpg|Spin Dash Spin Drop.jpg|Spin Drop Tear Drop.jpg|Tear Drop